Modern consumer and industrial electronics, especially devices such as graphical display systems, televisions, projectors, cellular phones, portable digital assistants, and combination devices, are providing increasing levels of functionality to support modern life. Controls of these devices vary depending not only on the device but also the application running on these devices. Interface and controls of devices often change. This change can occur through market and product evolution or difference in functionality. Research and development in the existing technologies can take a myriad of different directions.
Thus, a need still remains for a display system with concurrent multi-mode control mechanism for seamlessly controlling devices with different interfaces. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.